Deopruya
This article isn't completed, changes may be made in the future. It contains elements of alternate history. Deopruya, officially the Kingdom of Deopruya (Danish: Kongerige Deopruya), is a Nordic country. Deopruya consists of a big island, the Five Kings' Land, and 32 named islands, with the largest being New Ayazupia, Minor Gregoris and the North Deopruyan Island. The islands are characterised by flat, arable land and sandy coasts, low elevation and a temperate climate. Deopruya lies northeast of Norway and west of Iceland. Deopruya has a population of 22.6 million (as of 2019). The capital of the country, Dyprus, is the lagest and most populated city of the country, having a population of 1.2 million in December 2019. Dyprus has been the capital of the country since 1805, when it finished being planned and built, replacing the now rebuilt city of Darkhus, the first capital of the kingdom. The old capital was partially destroyed by the dyprusian forces during the Deopruyan Civil War (1980-1984). It started being rebuilt in 1986 and finished in 1989. A monument was built on 1990 to honor the monarchist force which fought in the city during the civil war, being totally destroyed during the Third Battle of Darkhus, on July 1982. On 1502, Denmark has created a colony in a region that was named as "The Land of William", as the land was discovered by William Jensen. On 1609, the colony declared independent with the name of Kolman Empire, but it was very instable so it collapsed. Seven nations became independent in the region, in which they are the empires of Ayazupia, Lexaipis, Shai, Muhan, Dyprus, Deopruna and the Kingdom of Reynus. On 1753, the Empires of Dyprus and Deopruna declared war at the Kingdom of Reynus and united against him. During the war, Dyprus united with Deopruna, forming the Empire of Deopruya. When they reached the capital of Reynus, Reynus City, the deopruyans killed the king of Reynus, but his son escaped to Ayazupia. On 1799, there was a genocide by the deopruyan government, in which they killed the remaining population from Reynus. This made the people angry at the emperor, Hendrikus I, and the other emperors of the region, who were close friends. And so, on 1802, the Revolution of Reynus started, forcing the emperors to escape from there. When they escaped, they ended up in a mysterious land, in which would be called as "The Five Kings' Land" in the future. On 1803, the former emperors stabilished their own kingdoms, one of those being Deopruya. During the 19th century Deopruya had five kings, one of those being recognized as the most important king of Deopruya's history, Hendrikus IV. It was also during this time that Deopruya and the other kingdoms of the region formed the Five Kings' Council. In the beggining of the 20th century, Deopruya fought with the Entente in WW1 and supported the White Army during the Russian Civil War until 1920. In 1921 a economic downturn haunted the other kingdoms of the Five Kings' Land, forcing them to unite with Deopruya, which was the military and economic powerhouse of the region, forming the United Kingdom of Deopruya. The United Kingdom lasted from 1921 until 1932 as a proficient seafaring nation and a economic powerhouse in all of Europe, when in 1932 a coup d'etát was made, replacing the monarchy with a republic. During the early years of the Republic of Dyprus, the politics of the country were too corrupt and had a really big competition between the Revolutionary Republican Party, the Comunist Party, the Fascist Party and the Monarchist Union. But, during WW2, the situation changed, as the country was recruiting soldiers to fight against the Axis and making changes to make the economic situation better. Competing with Denmark as an industrialised exporter of agricultural products in the second half of the 19th century, Dyprus was the first nation in the world, apart from Denmark, to use the danish welfare sate model, which helped it's short economical development. On 1970, the Fascist Party took over the country and started a dictatorship, with the party's leader, Kahlmir Grauss, being the only dictator. At 1978, with worse politics in the country, the Monarchist Restauration Movement and the Communist Revolutionaries started to get more support from the people. Three years later, on 1980, they attempted a coup d'etát and it failed, infuriating Kahlmir. He would then declare war against the anti-fascist movements, starting the Deopruyan Civil War, which would take four years to end. After the end of the civil war with monarchist victory, on 1984, the new government proclaimed the State of Deopruya, a provisional state to control the country in the early years after the civil war, but the economy was too instable and couldn't develop without foreign help. On 1985, the country joined the Nordic Union, an economical union between the nordic countries formed on 1982, to stabilize it's economy, turning itself into the Nordic Kingdom of Deopruya. On 2011, they left the union, having a great economy and a big military power. The country joined NATO and the UN in the same year. Deopruya is considered to be one of the most economically and socially developed countries in the world. Deopruyans enjoy a high standard of living and the country ranks highly in some metrics of national performance, including education, health care, protection of civil liberties, democratic governance, prosperity, and human development. The country ranks as having the world's highest social mobility, a high level of income equality, has the lowest perceived level of corruption in the world, the eleventh-most developed in the world, has one of the world's highest per capita incomes, and one of the world's highest personal income tax rates. History Danish colonization (1502-1609) Until the 16th century, the region known as The Land of William had no human presence, but, on 13 January 1502, the Danish navigator William Jensen landed there, setting up a colony called Danish Zupia. The colony was used as a naval base to protect the Norwegian Sea and the norwegian coast from any threat. As the colony started getting populated and the taxes were raised, a independence movement started existing. On August 1582, the people got furious at the Police Department of Honkiz (the capital of the colony) when the police officers attacked a person that was part of the Zupian Independence Movement. But, on 3rd November 1609, the colony, with the support of the people and the police, declared independence from Denmark. Kolmar Empire (1609-1610) The former colony renamed itself into the Kolmar Empire, abandoning Zupia, the former name of the colony. The people noticed that the government was very irresponsible and asked for the creation of a parliament, which the government didn't do. Some provinces of the empire started to ask for independence, getting the people in their side and advertising the thinking. The empire then, after three months of independence, fell into anarchy. The emperor was killed by the Imperial Guard and the provinces declared full independence. The event would then become a national holiday named "The Kolmar Fall". Independent Empires (1610-1753) Empire of Deopruna (1610-1753).png|The official flag of the Empire of Deopruna. Empire of Dyprus (1610-1753).png|The official flag of the Empire of Dyprus. After the Kolmar Fall, the provinces of Dyprus, Ayazupia, Lexaipis, Shai, Muhan and Deopruna declared their own empires, while Reynus would become the only kingdom in the region. Deopruna and Dyprus had similar things, the most obvious of them being the Imperial Family, the House of Deopruya, so the relations between those two were really good. The monarchs of the empires were Kendrik I of Dyprus and Alexander I of Deopruna. From 1692 until 1737, there was a conflict in the region, named The War of Kolmar, where a group of people, the Kolmar Society, made a coup d'etát on Ayazupia, proclaimed the New Kolmar Empire and declared war at the other countries of the region. The Kolmar forces occupied Dyprus, Lexaipis and Muhan, tried an attack on Reynus and were defeated by Deopruna on 1736, but the Kolmar Society still existed for one year, when the last members were found and arrested in Dyprus City, capital of Dyprus. This wasn't going to be the last conflict of the region that involved Deopruna, Dyprus and Reynus. On 1753, Deopruna and Dyprus declared war against Reynus, with the idea of ocuppying the region. There was a change of plans because of the death of Kendrik II of Dyprus, the only son of Kendrik I. With the death of Kendrik II, the only person able to become monarch from the House of Deopruya, Richard I of Depruna, became Emperor of Dyprus while being Emperor of Deopruna, uniting both empires into the Empire of Deopruya. Empire of Deopruya (1753-1803) With the Empire of Deopruya being proclaimed, the Kingdom of Reynus was defeated and became three provinces of Deopruya: Kolnis, Jonsenland and Reyland. On 1764, Hendrikus I, heir of the Deopruyan throne and the only son of Richard I, was born. During the 1770s and the 1780s, tensions between the former Reynusian population and the Deopruyan government were rising, as daily protests were happening to convince the government to give independence to Reynus. On 1788, Richard I, the Emperor of Deopruya, died during a visit through the Reynusian Provinces. The new emperor, Hendrikus I, made some actions against the reynusian population, getting to the point where the reynusian population protested everyhour against the government. With those protests, Hendrikus I, on 28 December 1799, ordered the annihilation of the protesters, sending the police there to kill every single protester. This would be remembered by the deopruyan population as "Black Saturday". This gave a bad impression to Hendrikus I and his friends, the emperors of the other empires of the region. A dyprusian person, named Richard Kollar, went to the streets on 12 February 1801 to protest against the government, but the police killed him when he got close to the Palace of Honkiz. This was the last thing that happened before the entire population of the region started riots for the people that died in the Black Saturday. As the governments were losing control and a revolution was about to happen, the imperial families, prime ministers and the remaining of the people loyal to the government took some ships and escaped towards the North Sea. With their escape, the people started the Revolution of Reynus, that would restore Reynus as a Republic. Some days later, they landed in a mysterious land, inhabitaded and full of nature. There, they setted up a camp and started exploring the land. The former emperors decided to stabilish new countries there, but without the same system as they used before. And so, on 3 July 1803, the Kingdoms of Deopruya, Lexaipis, Ayazupia, Shai, Muhan and Gregocis were stabilished. The First Kingdom (1803-1921) In the early years of the kingdom, the land was still partially explored and habited by humans, but some explorers, some of them being George Andreassen and Fredrick Detlefsen, explored the land completely, creating maps that would help the division of the territory between the six kingdoms. With the land explored, the kings divided the land between their kingdoms and created zones set to preservation, like the Preservation Zone of Hokka, in the provinces of Golkhan and Jacksonland, now part of the Authonomous Region of Lexaipis. It was during 1804 that Dyprus, the current capital of the kingdom and capital of the first kingdom from 1805 until its end, started being built in the area now called Capital District, once called Greater Dyprus Area. With Hendrikus I's death, on 1814, Hendrikus II, his only son, would become the new King of Deopruya and leader of the House of Deopruya. The new king married his friend Agathe Jonsen on 1818, turning her the Duchess of New Kolmar and Queen of Deopruya. They would gain four children on 1821, those being: Hendrikus III, heir of the throne; Jack I, Duke of Deopruna; Alex II, Duke of Lorsefalk; and Luke I, Duke of Falkroad. Agathe and Hendrikus would both die in 1836. During the leadership of Hendrikus III, the kingdom nearly experienced an Absolutist Monarchy, with the king being extremely authoritarian and ignorant to the Parliament. He married Katherine Relkaz in 1839 and had his only son, Hendrikus IV, which was educated by personal teachers sent by the Parliament. On 1843, the king would be killed by a member of the Parliament. As Hendrikus IV was too young to rise to power, having only 4 years and a minimum of 15 years to govern, the Parliament started a regency period until Hendrikus turned 15 and head the government. During the Regency Period, Hendrikus had nearly no friends and studied a lot. He became fluent in Danish, English, German, Russian and French when 7 years old and mainly focused his studies on politics and history. It was during this period where the Shai Civil War (1851-1852) happened, where republican revolutionaries revolted against the government and promised the end of the monarchy. The conflict would end in 1852 with Shai's unification with Muhan, forming the Commonwealth of Shai and Muhan '''or simply '''Shai-Muhan, and the arrest of the revolutionaries in Kojan, Shai's capital. Deopruyan and lexaipian troops would help in the conflict, both countries declaring that "peace was meant to be the strongest of the region". This ended up being the only conflict in region during the 19th century. When Hendrikus became 15, on 1858, he officialy took the leadership of the kingdom and started an action to create a intergovernamental organization between the kingdoms in the region to maintain peace and stability. In 1860, the kingdom officially changed its flag for the first time and the Five Kings' Council was created. During the decade the kingdom would start to receive more imigrants from mainland Europe, coming from places like Austria-Hungary and Russia. In 1864 Hendrikus IV would manage to get a boost in the country's economy, making it possible bigger investiments into infrastructure and education. The kingdom would have its Industrial Revolution in 1869. Hendrikus would marry Marghret Kihpor on 1873 and have two kids: Hendrikus V, heir of the throne, born on 1874; and Luke II, Duke of Darkhus, born on 1875. Hendrikus IV would live until 1887, dying after a long illness. The new king, Hendrikus V, was still young but had the capacity to lead the country due to being highly educated by his parents. The first two years of the kingdom under Hendrikus V's rule were very monotonous, with only some action being needed about old problems of the kingdom. On August 3 1889, the kingdom officially changed its flag once again, because the old one remembers the flag of Germany, a country which has almost nothing to do with the kingdom. The new design mixed Hendrikus I's design with a new feature added by Hendrikus V: a red square in the top-left corner of the flag, being red because of Hendrikus IV's design. The people liked the new design and didn't criticize it. In general, the only big thing that happened before the end of the century was only the Elections for Prime Minister on 1894. At 1901, Lexaipis and Shai-Muhan suddenly registered a lower income at the economy, when it was expected to get a higher. Deopruya, Ayazupia and Gregocis registered the same low income in the next year. It was the start of the Five Kings' Land Economical Crisis. Hendrikus would marry Lara Jefferson on 1906 and have his only son, Hendrikus VI, on June 1907. The kingdom sent supplies to help the Balkan League during the First Balkan War and the greeks, romanians and serbs during the Second Balkan War. The region stayed neutral in World War I until 1915, when Deopruya sent equipments, supplies and ships to help the Triple Entente against Austria-Hungary and its allies. After the war ended, Deopruya had become a economic and military powerhouse in the region and a naval power in Europe, stronger than France but weaker than the United Kingdom. The 1920s started with a deep economic crisis in the other kingdoms, which had an idea of uniting with Deopruya. The parliaments of the kingdoms approved the idea and stabilished a date to unite the countries: January 1st 1921. Until that date, the countries received economical aid from Deopruya. On December 27th, Hendrikus V dies, turning his son, Hendrikus VI, the new king. On January 1st 1921, the nations united with Deopruya, ending the First Kingdom. United Kingdom of Deopruya (1921-1932) With the full unification of the nations, the United Kingdom of Deopruya was created. The kingdoms which were now integrated into Deopruya—Lexaipis, Shai, Muhan, Ayazupia and Gregocis—became Constituent Kingdoms, with their own Parliaments. The first year of the country was hard, as the economical crisis was still affecting Deopruya's economy. The government managed to control the crisis on November of the same year and would fully recover the economy in the next year. Hendrikus VI, on 1924, married Mary II, the sister of the king of Lexaipis, Peter IV. The republicans and communists among the population allied themselves to, one day, destroy the monarchy and stabilish a republican state in Deopruya. The country started a campaign on 1925, where it would improve the relations with many countries around the world. The Prime Minister Elections of 1927 was won by Pyotr Alexandrov, a former citizen of the Russian Empire, leader of the Conservative Party. The history of the country from 1928 until 1931 was quiet and peaceful, but it would change in December 10 1931, when the republicans revolted against the monarchist government, in the so-called Republican Winter March. The communist would then strike on January 1932, in the Deopruyan Communist Revolt. After both events, on February 3, the Coup of 1932 happened, replacing the monarchy with a republican state. Republic of Dyprus (1932 - 1984) The Dual Dictatorship (1932 - 1939) The early years of the republic were chaotic. The new government started as a dictatorship between the capitalists and the communists, the Dual Dictatorship, because the leaders of both the Revolutionary Republican Party and the Communist Party, Kahlmir Grauss and Edvard Alexander, ruled the country. The people, when the news about the abolishment of the monarchy came for them, started protesting for the return of the monarchy. Over a million civillians all around the country were protesting against the republic, but this wouldn't change the fate of the country. The country, by changing many things in it, wasted a lot of money, starting a deep economic crisis. The people surely weren't happy, but the Dual Dictatorship didn't care that much about the people. Ten thousand protesters were arrested, with three hundred being killed during the first half of the 1932s. The people was starting to get scared of the government and the National Police Forces. Some would still be arrested and killed, but not as much as the start of the year. The Parliament would be replaced by the National Congress, which made many politicians unemployed. The economical crisis was hitting the country hard, as it wasn't stable enough to take control over it. The people was suffering, many were becoming homeless and poor, while the richest were slowly losing their money. The government nearly didn't make anything good to help the economy, but it still did somethings. The people were exhausted by the dictatorship, which started protesting again in 1937. The government recognized the exhaustion and changed the presidents. Kahlmir became a member of the Fascist Party by feeling betrayed by his former allies, while Edvard became a Deputy for the Congress, still a member of the Communist Party. The new presidents, Jack Trevor and Joensen Henderson, ruled until June 12 1939, when the dictatorship ended by the request of the people. The First Fascist Rule (1939 - 1947) The new president, elected by the people, was Ernst Karlin, leader of the Fascist Party, which had the right of ruling the country for four years. When WW2 started, the country remained neutral, supporting both sides of the war. But, still if its neutral, the country started recruiting new soldiers to, soon, fight the Axis. On September 5 1940, the country joined the war, sending troops and ships to help the allied cause against the Axis. The people weren't expecting this from the fascist government, but they noticed how the government knew that joining the Axis was the destruction of the country. During the war, Ernst's term ended and another president was elected: Arthur Fredrick, another member of the Fascist Party. The country helped the allied invasion of Normandy, D-Day, and naval invaded the norwegian cost in Operation Narvik. They helped the soviets with planes in the East and the americans with ships in the Pacific. After the end of WW2, the country would have two more years under fascist rule. During this period, the country's economy started recovering itself. The military was composed of over 700.000 soldiers, more than 120 ships and over a thousand planes. The country was now becoming a world power once again. It was a founding-member of the United Nations and received economical aid from the US after the war. On 1947, Arthur's term ended and another president would be elected. The new ruler of the nation would be Roger Marshall, a member of the Communist Party. The Communist Rule (1947 - 1959) The communists, hated by half of the population, were now leading the country. Roger was one of the founding members of the party and helped the creation of the Dyprusian National Army, part of the Dyprusian Armed Forces. He started his term by making it possible the re-election of the president. He also made reforms in the country, stabilizing the economy and lowering the military budget. He wouldn't start a communist dictatorship, like the Soviet Union or the PRC. His term would be calm, without riots or revolts, but some people still supported the idea of the restabilishment of the monarchy. He got re-elected in 1951 and stayed as president until 1955. He still made the reforms promised and made the country's situation better. The people were slowly abandoning the idea of the restabilishment of the monarchy. On 1955, Wagner Neville, another member of the Communist Party, was elected as the new president. He continued making reforms and recovered the country's economy. He would rule until 1959, when Thomas Ljungberg, member of the RRP, became the new president, ending the communist rule over the country. The Republican Rule (1959 - 1970) The new government would focus on the people, investing in Education and Healthcare.